Harmione or Dramione?
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: Both pairings are highly noted, and HP fans adore, but which one does Hermione herself choose? Or does she go with something else? Note: I already wrote this but there was technical difficulties. -A
1. Chapter 1

**Open your books to page 451 to see the potion for today's class," Professor Snape read to the class, scanning the room for any misbehavior that could be lead into taking points from Gryffindor. Hermione flipped open her book and turned to her potion set and her cauldron. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and set out the ingredients from the closet. "We are attempting to create a Babbling Beverage. Obviously, the potion makes the drinker talk nonsense." he paused and looked around the room once again. "You have an hour and a half."  
The noise erupted. People scurried to their books and organized their potions in order. Harry looked to Hermione, "Hey are you ready? I have everything set out." "Yes. Okay so first things first..." They started on the potion and were very successful until Draco started interfearing. "Hey, Potter!" Draco hissed from across the room. Harry turned to Draco annoyed and recieved a paper airplane. He opened it and saw an unusual object. underneath the object read, 'Put this in your potion, it speeds up the process. It is a mix of two of the ingredients for the potion that makes the potion finish earlier.' Harry turned to Hermione and saw that she was busily working with her down and determined. Harry turned to Malfoy to say that he didn't trust him, when he saw Snape keeping a close eye on Harry. Harry turned back around and stared at the object. It was like a carrot shape but with reverse colors and a rubbery texture. Harry was studying the object when Snape took the object out of his hands and threw it into Hermione's potion. "Stop staring at the ingredients and start working! Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione looked up and gave Harry a disapproving look and Blaise, Draco's best friend, was sneering next to Draco. The class continued onto their potions until their time was up, and then Snape walked around the room putting the last ingredient into the potions. When Snape put the last ingredient into Hermione and Harry's potion, the potion exploded all over Snap, Harry, and Hermione's face. The effect was worse for Hermione because it exploded all over her hair and made the hair stand up straight. The Slytherins exploded with laughter and the rest of the class followed Draco and Blaise's example and laughed. Snape's eyes widened when the potion exploded, and darkened. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor. And five points from Slytherin for laughing and disturbing the quiet." He paused and searched the room for any remaining laughter before saying that class was dismissed. When Hermione and Harry were about to leave, Snape called them to his desk. The two turned to to Ron, who was at a table with Seamus, and harry nodded for him to leave. Ron and Seamus engaged in a conversation about the Bulgarian Quidditch team, and left the room, so that the room was empty of students besides Harry and Hermione. Snape cleared his throat. "You two are to attend detention for a week starting tomorrow, and ending next Friday. You are dismissed." Harry looked shocked and slightly filled with rage, but Hermione looked a tiny bit shocked and mostly scared for her reputation. When Snape looked back down at his papers on his desk, Harry and Hermione left the room and went to their house. When they entered the house sitting room, Ron and few others were there, most of them doing homework before it gets too late. "Hey," Harry paused and saw that Ron was drooling in his sleep, "Ronald wake up! It's Harry and Hermione!" Ron's head jerked up and he wiped the drool off his mouth. His cheeks grew as red as his hair. "Oh hey! So what did that bloody scum tell you? How many days do you have detention?" Hermione answered quickly. "Everyday until next Friday! And I don't even know how our potion exploded! I did everything perfectly and even double checked!" She turned to Harry, "Do you know what happened?" Harry thought back to the thing Draco gave him. "Yes! Ferret gave me an object that he said to put into the potion and I did! Ugh I feel so stupid now for trusting stupid Malfoy!" Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back onto the couch. Ron looked to Harry. "I just finished my Charms and Divination. I know Hermione already finished, what about you?" Harry did his in the library during his free period so he was fine also. An hour had passed of mocking different professors, and the room was almost empty. The three decided to head up to their rooms to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Hermione met her best friends, and Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. When she entered she found her friends arguing over the stats for the house quidditch team and if they will go undefeated this year. She took her seat between Ginny and Neville and joined the conversation. Calculating statistics and estimating, were the only things she understood and could do when in a conversation about quidditch. After the Headmaster's daily speech and the food appeared at each table, Ron and Seamus stuffed their faces and scarfed down food before Neville and Hermione even grabbed toast, scrambled eggs, and poured their pumkin juice. Harry and Ginny fought playfully over the last of every food on the table. Dean was engaged with a conversation with someone next to him about Fred and George's Wizard Wheezes. After breakfast when most people started to head off to their classes, the Trio also left to go to Charms, when Malfoy kept hitting Hermione with notes that had insults written on the insides of them. When Hermione started to ignore them, Draco started to taunt her loudly so the people around him could hear. Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was getting upset, and felt horrible for not doing anything. When Draco was about to say another insult, Harry turned around abruptly and ended up being almost an arm's length away from Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy. "Stop it! I am sick and tired of your arrogant remarks you foul ferret!" The three from Slytherin looked astonished, and suddenly Draco started to smirk. "You think you can pick a fight with me Potty?" His friends started to laugh and stopped when Draco dropped his smirk. "Aww, do you feel bad for your little girlfriend because she is getting picked on?" Draco said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly Harry felt like this fire erupted in himself. He didn't know why he felt it so strongly or so suddenly, but he knew that he felt like he had to teach Draco a lesson at the very least. Harry drew back his hand and punched Draco right in the nose. The people around him stopped and grew silent when they heard a crack. Everyone's eyes were on the fight. Harry looked to Hermione from the corner of his eye and saw that she was covering her mouth with both hands and he eyes were watery. Ron looked astonished, like everyone else in the hall. Draco held his nose for about three seconds before reaching his hand in his pocket for his wand. When Harry saw this he drew out his own wand, only to have Draco cast an expelliarmus and disarm Harry. Draco was smirking to himself while letting the blood from his nose drip down onto the stone floor, and making a deep red puddle of the floor. Suddenly there were gasps from the crowd of people and Harry saw Draco's eyes widen. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall pushing her way through the half-parted crowd to get to Harry and Draco. She gasped at seeing the pool of blood on the floor and Harry's wand a good ten feet away from him. "My goodness! This is unexceptable! Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and five points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for standing around watching and encouraging such a thing!" She grabbed the collar of both Harry and Draco's shirt. "I will be taking your wands for now to ensure that there are no more fights today. You can come and get them from me at the end of the day. Now I want Draco to go to the infirmary and Harry to go to class with the rest of you." She turned to look at both Draco and Harry, "You two are to meet me at my classroom and I will inform Headmaster Dumbledore of the situation." Then she turned to the crowd and told them to shoo and said the same to Harry and Draco before walking up to go to the Headmaster's office. Draco rolled his eyes before holding his nose again and going to the infirmary. Harry turned and saw that Hermione was right next to him. She pulled Harry into a hug and Ron turned a pinkish color. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville started to go back to class and had Ron come with them. When Hermione let go of Harry she looked up at him and saw that his eyes were clouded. "Harry... Harry listen to me! You absolutely didn't have to do that. Now you are in trouble again which means the consequences just get worse!" Harry looked into her brown eyes and took her arm. "No Hermione. I'm so sick of Draco bullying you because of your blood and I need to do something about it." He saw that Hermione was about to argue and spoke again before she had the chance. "I know you don't want me to get into trouble and all, but I need to do this. I should have done what I did a long time ago. We all know he deserved it. He should have learned after you punched him in third year." Hermione smiled to herself, and Harry started to laugh at the thought. Hermione joined in and they soon arrived at their class. They were right on time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: CChapter 2: The Fight**

Hermione met her best friends, and Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. When she entered she found her friends arguing over the stats for the house quidditch team and if they will go undefeated this year. She took her seat between Ginny and Neville and joined the conversation. Calculating statistics and estimating, were the only things she understood and could do when in a conversation about quidditch. After the Headmaster's daily speech and the food appeared at each table, Ron and Seamus stuffed their faces and scarfed down food before Neville and Hermione even grabbed toast, scrambled eggs, and poured their pumkin juice. Harry and Ginny fought playfully over the last of every food on the table. Dean was engaged with a conversation with someone next to him about Fred and George's Wizard Wheezes. After breakfast when most people started to head off to their classes, the Trio also left to go to Charms, when Malfoy kept hitting Hermione with notes that had insults written on the insides of them. When Hermione started to ignore them, Draco started to taunt her loudly so the people around him could hear. Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was getting upset, and felt horrible for not doing anything. When Draco was about to say another insult, Harry turned around abruptly and ended up being almost an arm's length away from Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy. "Stop it! I am sick and tired of your arrogant remarks you foul ferret!" The three from Slytherin looked astonished, and suddenly Draco started to smirk. "You think you can pick a fight with me Potty?" His friends started to laugh and stopped when Draco dropped his smirk. "Aww, do you feel bad for your little girlfriend because she is getting picked on?" Draco said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly Harry felt like this fire erupted in himself. He didn't know why he felt it so strongly or so suddenly, but he knew that he felt like he had to teach Draco a lesson at the very least. Harry drew back his hand and punched Draco right in the nose. The people around him stopped and grew silent when they heard a crack. Everyone's eyes were on the fight. Harry looked to Hermione from the corner of his eye and saw that she was covering her mouth with both hands and he eyes were watery. Ron looked astonished, like everyone else in the hall. Draco held his nose for about three seconds before reaching his hand in his pocket for his wand. When Harry saw this he drew out his own wand, only to have Draco cast an expelliarmus and disarm Harry. Draco was smirking to himself while letting the blood from his nose drip down onto the stone floor, and making a deep red puddle of the floor. Suddenly there were gasps from the crowd of people and Harry saw Draco's eyes widen. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall pushing her way through the half-parted crowd to get to Harry and Draco. She gasped at seeing the pool of blood on the floor and Harry's wand a good ten feet away from him. "My goodness! This is unexceptable! Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and five points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for standing around watching and encouraging such a thing!" She grabbed the collar of both Harry and Draco's shirt. "I will be taking your wands for now to ensure that there are no more fights today. You can come and get them from me at the end of the day. Now I want Draco to go to the infirmary and Harry to go to class with the rest of you." She turned to look at both Draco and Harry, "You two are to meet me at my classroom and I will inform Headmaster Dumbledore of the situation." Then she turned to the crowd and told them to shoo and said the same to Harry and Draco before walking up to go to the Headmaster's office. Draco rolled his eyes before holding his nose again and going to the infirmary. Harry turned and saw that Hermione was right next to him. She pulled Harry into a hug and Ron turned a pinkish color. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville started to go back to class and had Ron come with them. When Hermione let go of Harry she looked up at him and saw that his eyes were clouded. "Harry... Harry listen to me! You absolutely didn't have to do that. Now you are in trouble again which means the consequences just get worse!" Harry looked into her brown eyes and took her arm. "No Hermione. I'm so sick of Draco bullying you because of your blood and I need to do something about it." He saw that Hermione was about to argue and spoke again before she had the chance. "I know you don't want me to get into trouble and all, but I need to do this. I should have done what I did a long time ago. We all know he deserved it. He should have learned after you punched him in third year." Hermione smiled to herself, and Harry started to laugh at the thought. Hermione joined in and they soon arrived at their class. They were right on time.

onsequences

The day went by fast, and soon Harry had arrived at McGonagall's classroom with Draco. Draco had a hardened liquid over his nose, and his breath smelt of potions and various medications. When the two stood at the hard oak desk, McGonagall looked up at the two boys. She shook her head, "are you two ready for your punishment?" there was a silence filled with only the nods of a blond and a brunette's heads. "Follow me." McGonagall stood and opened the door. Harry looked at Draco and his eyes were clouded with pure hatred. ~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~ "Excuse me professor but where in the castle are we?" Harry said, looking around in confusion while Draco was looking down, and his cloak was covering his face from harry so his expression wasn't readable. "We're in the dungeons, near the entrance to the chamber of secrets." At that, Draco looked up surprised, his head up high enough for Harry to see his bloodshot eyes. "Excuse my questioning professor, but why are we heading to the chamber?" Harry said, frightened himself after seeing what he has seen in his second year. "the school drains the excess water every year so it never overflows to the school grounds, and that is your task. Use a summoning spell to summon the water into your buckets. From there send the buckets up to the school gates for us to dump into the lake. If you need any help just send a spark up to my office. You have until 11:00 pm." Proffesor McGonagall then dropped her four buckets and left for the exit. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We're not so different after all  
Draco's POV  
The detention isnt so bad. I mean that old skank McGonagall is here snooping around our private buisiness, and no one knows my motives for picking on Granger. Potty hasnt even taken notice of me the whole detention so far, and its already almost done and it only 9:00. I pull my cloak farther around my head and look at Potter. "How much more water is there on the backside of the chamber?" Harry asks when he sees me adjust my cloak. "im  
not sure. Im about finished over here. What about you?" Yesss! Only a few short minutes longer until I can leave Potty and get back to my friends! A swish sound is blared in the silence of the echoing chamber. The letter that flew through the air is caught by Harry and he opens it. "Dear Harry, how is detention? I still can't believe you would punch Malfoy like that in front of people. Not like when I punched him in Third year." Draco's cheeks went red and looked down. Earlier when Harry had told Hermione that I should have learned my lesson in third year, i couldn't help but to laugh in my head. When Hermione punched me that year, it did the opposite of teach me a lesson. It made me realize how much she could be like me and how much she is better than any other girls i've known. "I feel bad because the fight was kinda started by me, so im on my way to the... Chamber!" Harry exclaimed. He paced back and forth with the letter crushed in his hand. "Is your little girlfriend coming down to help clean up her mess?" Draco sneered. Harry looked at Draco, looking like he could jump at him any second. "Don't you dare say anything like that around Hermione. Shes my best friend." Footsteps echoed throughout the chamber and Hermione arrived and went over to Harry and hugged him. Draco put his hood over his face a little so Hermione couldn't see that his mouth was agape. She must have really cleaned up for Harry today. Her hair was softer curls instead of frizz, her skirt and shirt looks less nerdy and more "hot schoolgirl" look, and she had good posture especially for a girl who was leaned over a book for most of the day. "Malfoy, your drool is just adding to the water!" Harry spit out while laughing. "oh you guys take too long. Clean this up with magic!" Hermione exclaimed and then performed a spell that left the chamber clean. "the only reason i couldn't drain the chamber is because McGonagall took my wand." i said, trying to hide my pout. Then Harry said thanks to Hermione and spun her around and tickled her. "Come on, lets go back to the common room." Hermione said. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
Draco's POV.**

Hermione and Harry spun on their heels, smiling with joy. When Hermione went to jog to the exit, Harry grabbed her and spun her around and put her on his shoulder. I was suddenly more than filled with rage and jealousy. Wait, did I just get jealous of Harry? I lowered my hood and ran my hand through my hair while Harry carried Hermione out of the chamber. Once the had a pretty good head start, I too left the chamber. When I got to the halls outside the bathroom connected to the chamber, I heard laughing and then running. Wow, that Granger is so slow that it's not even funny. I shook my head and went in the opposite direction.

Harry's POV

I arrived at the portrait of the singing Fat Lady, I said "Willow Wisps" and the portrait swung open. Once I got to the couch, Hermione started kicking me again and telling me put her down. I grinned from ear to her and laughing. When she started to laugh I tried swinging her around on my shoulder, but fell over on the couch with her on top of me. The common room was quite empty with the exception of three second years, a group of third year girl giggling over a picture of the Weird Sisters' brother, and Seamus and Dean, who had their head in a book about the Hungarian Quidditch team. Apperently 'Mione and my laughing brought Seamus and Dean back from their fantasy about Krum coming back and sharing a dorm with them. "Hey Harry." Seamus said while Dean winked at me. "Oh hi Hermione." Dean said and raised his eyebrows at me while Seamus laughed. "Oh ya I should probably get off you." Hermione said shyly and blushed before moving over. I looked at my fellow sixth year friends who were taking a suit on the couch across from us. Ron came and joined us, and we talked until dawn before going to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Drake, wake up! Wake up!" Draco stirred in his green bed sheets while his best mate, Blaise, shook him. "You know what? Fine! Bloody hell, I'll just leave you alone then..." Blaise said while backing away and taking his wand out of his pocket before yelling, "Aguamente!" Draco sputtered and sat up, shaking his wet hair and spraying his italian friend. "Woah, mate that was not cool!" Draco sputtered and shot a mad glare at his friend. _Fine, god I hate mornings. _  
A half hour later Draco was sitting at the Great Hall and looked across the room to see Hermione Grangers laughing and smiling with Harry and Ron. She looked across the hall and her and Draco's eyes met. Hermione's mouth opened a little and Draco's frown turned to a self satisfied smirk. The two just simply looked at eachother until people started exiting the hall for their first class of the day. Although the two never really talked to eachother that day, they had a silent connection. Until DADA class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione's POV

"Harry hurry up! We are going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Of coarse I was always the one to have the boys hurry up for class. If it weren't for me, they would be failing most classes and would have five points from Gryffindor be deducted every day from being late to class. They soooo don't appreciate as much as they should, but I love them anyways. "'Mione' class doesn't start for another minute and a half, we have time to walk to class. Not run!" Ron said, clearly unwilling to rush to class to see the hideous face of Professor Snape. "I seriously just ate, unless you want me to hurl, then you should jog at the most!" Harry and I looked at each other and laughed, which caused Ron to laugh too. "But we should seriously hurry." Harry stated rather quickly before starting to jog up to where i was walking backwards so I could face the boys. When we arrived at class, they had a mere 30 seconds before class started. The trio took a seat at the empty table in the back of the room. The only problem with the seating was that if I was working on the assignment and not facing Snape, Draco could stare at me all he wanted without her knowledge. "Attention. Open your books to pages 356 and 357. You should see a spell for making a Protego horribilis. If you had the intellegence to read, you could see that it is a shield charm, and protects you from any dark magic that is sent at you. This should be enough for one day. If you don't accomplish the spell by the end of class, you have to be ready by next class. You may begin." Noise erupted from the class. Words were jumbled and desks were moving out of people's way, and no one got the spell on their first try. "I did the completely correct! Why did it not work?!" I shrieked. "I don't know? Maybe it's a hard spell like they usually are?" Ron replied, giving me some unwanted attitude. I simply gave him the death stare. "Protego Horribilis!" I said, focusing hard and moving my wand the exact way they said to in the textbook. A faint blue spell cast out in front of my wand and formed a solid square to act like a shield. Everybody in the class glared at me, and the Slytherins like Pansy and Draco and Blaise even rolled their eyes. I did my best hair flip and smiled at where my previous sheild had been.

**(Harry's POV)**

** Dang, Hermione just flipped her hair? I guess she is getting cooler by year. I stared at her with my mouth wide open, at least until she looked my way and I blushed slightly. WAIT, I can't blush! I don't like Hermione! She's just a best friend who happens to have amazing curves and a beautiful face and has eyes that clash with mine to make a spark in my gut whenever she looks into my eyes. Oh gosh, I think I'm in love with Hermione. I looked back at Ron and he was shyly waving at Lavendar and Luna from across the room. Luna looked down and blushed, but Lavendar just giggled and looked back at Parvati. Well, I guess Ron will just always be Ron. And Hermione will always be Hermione, the one and only. **

**Authors Note: I really need reviews to finish, and I am extremely happy that I have finally got my first one. Please, please, please comment and review and give me ideas. If you really have some thoughtful ideas. And if you subscribe to this story, you get updates sent to your e-mail,an I'm saying this because I have noticed my traffic stats going down for each chapter dramatically. My co-author should be starting to write the next chapter soon. Thanks so much! -Adri**

**(If your wondering, yes, I'm still in middle school so this is pretty big for me. )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Blaise's POV)

Draco had been almost depressed lately. Either that or lovestruck, but who would he like? He never shows his feelings and when he tries to, he fails. Epically. I know he dumped Pansy, but they are so on and off it's crazy. Not like me and Amanda Greenfield. We dated once or twice and we decided to just be friends. Maybe I'm just way smarter than him. Nah, he gets like, all A's. He just below that slightly hot snob Granger. I looked up and saw Draco was looking through the window in our common room. To use our window, you have to stand on a chair because the window is at the very top of the wall, since we live in the dungeons of the castle. Usually when Draco likes someone, he first tries to push the person away, but later lets them in. Sometimes. I walked to the window and grabbed a nearby green velvet chair to stand on. I followed Draco's gaze and saw the 'Golden Trio' sitting and laughing on the sand by the lake. Hermione was sitting between Harry's legs and laughing with Harry's hands around her waist. I suddenly realized it. Draco loved Hermione. It was the reason he picked on her so much, and not people like the Patil twins or Luna and Lavendar.  
I suddenly turned to Draco when he was getting off the chair. "Draco, I'll get her for you, mate. We'll totally get her over pothead." Draco then did that famous Malfoy smirk and together we walked out and went into the Room of Requirement.

(Harry's POV)

Life's been great this last week. Actually bloody fantastic! I think I can ask Hermione out sometime next week if I don't chicken out by then. I don't want to rush her either. I walked down the empty corridors to the empty classroom detention was taking place in. Snape made this new rule about if you have more than 50 points taken from you in a month, you get a detention. I have three this week, and for absolutely no reason. Sometimes the things Snape comes up with blows my mind. I go to sit in the classroom and notice that the detention is only for me and Draco. Draco, because he kicked over a plant in herbology class and broke several plant vases due to the domino effect. For the first five minutes of detention, an awkward silence settled in the room. "You will sit here for an hour and have no talking. Every two minutes of talking you spend, will result in another detention." He walked to the door but stopped in the middle of the two student's desks. "Especially you, Potter, will have no reason to want more detentions than you have." Then he left the classroom leaving Malfoy in a devilish smirk. We sat in silence for about ten minutes, before we heard the joyous giggling of the one Hermione Granger. "Granger." Both me and Draco said slightly dreamily before looking at eachother with shock. "Wait. Woah woah woah there Malfoy. It sounded like you said Hermione's name like you liked her." I said, my face still color-drained with initial shock and jealousy. He was apparently pretty hot, or so some of the girls say. With his blond hair, perfect pale skin, and quidditch body, I could say he was just as good as me. He wasn't better than me. He couldn't be. I hope. "So? When did you start listening to me Potter? And what if I do like Granger?" Draco said with a sneer plastered on his face. "She has been growing a lot lately. Especially with her curves." He said, almost in a whisper. I know I look shocked and suddenly fill with rage. "Well you can't have her! She wouldn't like a Death Eater like you! Especially since you have been throwing her dirty insults ever since you've known her." Draco looks sad for almost a second. I almost pity him until he stands up and pushes me. I slide into my desk and it crashes with my hip. It was on. By the time Hermione came, Draco and me were on the floor, rolling and trying to flip each other and hold each other down. She opens her mouth like she is about to scream but clasps her hands over it. We all are still, watching each other like a hawk, until Hermione says the first words with a single tear ready to slip from her eye. "What is the matter with you two!? I know you have always had your rivalry, but this is too much." She looked into both Draco and my nervous eyes, ready to be yelled at even more. "After your detention you are both going to take a walk with me and tell me what happened. No buts Draco." She said as she turned around, not even realizing she used his first name. Not even Ferret. We slowly got up and sat in our desks as we saw her leave the outside of the door and Snape come in. "Your time is up. Go." he said, with absolutely no emotion on his face. We both stood up to leave, and walked through the door only to have Hermione jump on Draco's back. That pissed me off.

****Authors Note: **Hey it's me Adri again. Wonder what happens next? Keep reading my story and follow my story for updates, and maybe you'll find out by Wednesday or tomorrow at most. And for the people who live in the UK and Asia who are reading this: I am from the US so I'm not really sure how British people talk normally, I only know from what I have heard from the movies and harry Potter books. Please help me by P.M or comments because I am pretty sure I could do better with the words. It would help me a lot if soeone write a list of words British people say and their meanings, so I could use them in ym story. I will tag you in my next authors not if you help me! -A**


	9. Chapter 9

(Blaise's POV)

I have been watching Hermione lately, and she seems to really enjoy walks by that bloody lake. I've also noticed that he she is actually almost pretty, if you saw her with her hair flat, and when she wasn't wearing such baggy clothes that hid her frame. I always thought she was scrawny and small, but she actually has a slightly athletic build. She could be a good swimmer or maybe even a model. A muggle model, of course. Or maybe a witch model too, but I'm not sure she would be interested.  
I started on the exact route that Hermione walks twice a day, and I came across something unusual once trees started invading the beachy and clean beach. Something was buried under the sand, with a book cover sticking out. I looked to check that no one was near me, or could see me. I dug up the book and read the 'Romeo and Juliet' cover and noticed one the pages seemed like something was inside. I opened it and saw a couple letters and pictures and diary entries. I couldn't help myself. I had to read the letters and the diary entries. Maybe the pictures if I had time. The diary entries were basically blah: just stuff about classes and her problems with the Golden Trio. One of the entries had a spell for making your hair straight, and another for making your hair in locks.

_Ha! Like she needs even more volume to her perfect- I mean- wavy hair._

I kept reading through everything, and then opened up the first letter. It was more of personal letter to keep than a letter to send to someone. It was about how she likes the sappy love letters, and romantic things like walks on the beach, and slow dances. She hates how people have forgotten about class and gave up on everything she loved. Thats good to know for Draco, he could maybe do something romantic for Hermione. If he still likes her by then. The other letters were about how she absolutely loved the ideas and things they did in her Romeo and Julianne book or whatever she was reading. She wrote pages and pages of things. It compelled me and also perplexed me, at how classy a muggle-born witch could be. She could be an amazing pureblood if it wasn't for her parents and ancestors. When the daylight had fallen, and the sky turned pink, I returned to my room, forgetting about the pictures. Making sure the book was reburied and everything was how I found it I left. I went to the dungeons and went straight to my room and put a silencing charm on the door. I grabbed my wand and put the memory in an empty bottle of classic Butterbear. I hid the memory bottle under my bed, and passed out, having dreams about the one and only Hermione.


End file.
